DANCE
by hyung and you
Summary: Memang dansa juga salah satu tarian tapi—sekarang? Chan dan dirinya? Stray Kids fanfiction: Bang Chan - Hwang Hyunjin / ChanHyun / HyunChan / ChanJin


Merasa sudah memilih waktu yang tepat untuk berlatih, Hyunjin terkejut saat membuka pintu ruang latihan. Dia tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan bahwa _leader_ timnya masih berada di sana—masih terduduk di tengah ruang latihan. Tidak saat waktu menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.

"Chan hyung?"

Dan pemuda itu menatap mata Hyunjin tak langsung, hanya melalui kaca di depannya dengan lengan yang tersilang di depan dada.

* * *

 **DANCE**

 _ **Cast**_ **:**

 _ **Stray Kids's Hwang Hyunjin**_

 _ **Stray Kids's Bang Chan**_

 _ **Warning**_ **[!]:** _ **OOC, typo**_ **[s]**

 **I don't own the casts.**

* * *

" _ **Jadi aku sedang memberimu kesempatan untuk menari, walau hanya berdansa denganku."**_

* * *

"Jangan sering-mengendap-endap pergi ke ruang latihan sendiri. Tubuhmu itu tetap butuh istirahat, Hwang Hyunjin."

Hyunjin hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya—canggung dan malu karena merasa sudah berhasil menyembunyikan latihan rahasianya dari Chan selama ini meskipun pada akhirnya dugaannya salah. Seharusnya Hyunjin sudah paham jika Chan bukan orang yang mudah dihindari apalagi dikelabui. Bahkan dia terpaksa mengingat kejadian saat masa pelatihan mereka baru dimulai. Chan adalah orang yang 'menemukannya'. Chan adalah orang pertama yang mengajaknya bergabung dalam tim dengan alasan ia tahu bakat yang dimiliki Hyunjin. Chan adalah orang yang bisa meyakinkannya jika debut bukan hal mustahil. Dan Chan adalah—orang yang paham benar siapa diri Hyunjin dan segala hal yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Dan hal-hal itu adalah alasan Hyunjin tidak pernah meragukan sang _leader_ hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk pasti menerima tawaran Chan dan menjadi salah satu anggota timnya.

"Hyunjin?"

"Ya?"

Lamunannya buyar oleh panggilan Chan. Hyunjin lagi-lagi menggaruk—kali ini tengkuknya.

"Aku sedang bertanya mengapa kau ada di sini sekarang? Jadwalmu tidur, kau tahu?"

Hyunjin mengangguk pelan melihat Chan masih menatap lurus padanya lewat kaca ruang latihan. Kakinya menjadi ringan ketika melangkah untuk menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Chan. Hyunjin memilih duduk di samping Chan yang juga memegang sebuah kertas—lirik lagu misi kedua mereka. Beberapa coretan—yang tentu saja itu hasil goresan tangan Chan, terlihat oleh Hyunjin.

"Hyung juga tidak tidur."

"Aku sudah akan pulang saat kau membuka pintu tadi."

Setelahnya, Chan dan dirinya sama-sama larut dalam diam. Hyunjin memilih menekuk kaki dan merapatkan kedua lutut di dada dengan kedua tangan yang melingkarinya sambil melihat Chan yang masih membaca tulisan yang ada pada secarik kertas yang ada digenggamannya. Tidak lama sampai Chan meletakkannya di lantai dan berdiri sehingga Hyunjin terpaksa sedikit mendongak agar tetap bisa merekam wajah sang _leader_ melalui matanya.

"Hyung mau ke mana?"

Tiba-tiba Chan mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada Hyunjin.

"Sini berikan tanganmu?"

Hyunjin berpikir sebentar sebelum menuruti perintah Chan—mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Ada satu desiran di dalam dadanya ketika Chan menyentuh jari-jarinya sebelum tangannya benar-benar digenggam. Tak lebih dari lima detik ketika Hyunjin merasa tubuhnya ditarik hingga ia berdiri menghadap Chan. Pandangan penuh tanya yang ia lempar hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Chan sebelum pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Hyunjin itu merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana.

"Kau ingin aku memutar lagu apa?"

Chan bertanya pada Hyunjin tanpa menatapnya karena pandangannya masih fokus pada ponselnya—terlihat sedang mengusap layar yang menyala beberapa kali.

"Aku sedang sedikit depresi karena jadi kandidat yang akan tereliminasi, jadi bisakah hyung memutar lagu yang tempo-nya pelan dan sedikit menenangkan? Lagipula, untuk apa hyung bertanya padaku?"

Chan kembali tersenyum lalu ia meletakkan ponselnya di lantai. Detik berikutnya sebuah lagu terdengar, menyapa sepasang telinga Hyunjin. Bukan benar-benar lagu, hanya dentingan piano dan petikan gitar yang mengalun halus. Sangat menenangkan—sebelum tangan Hyunjin ditarik dan sebuah tangan lain merangkul pinggangnya. Tentu saja itu tangan milik Chan.

"Hyung?"

"Kau bilang ingin menari. Jadi sekarang aku sedang mengabulkan keinginanmu."

Hyunjin belum sempat menagih penjelasan karena Chan sudah mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan hingga Hyunjin mau tak mau mengikuti pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu sambil meletakkan tangannya yang masih bebas di pundak Chan. Hyunjin segara memutar otak—berpikir tentang apa yang sedang dilakukannya bersama Chan. Menari? Memang dansa juga salah satu tarian tapi—sekarang? Chan dan dirinya?

"Kapan aku bilang begitu, hyung?"

"Di evaluasi kali ini kau bilang ingin menari, tapi kau mengalah dan menurutiku untuk fokus pada rap dan pelafalanmu."

"Jadi?"

Chan berhenti bergerak—Hyunjin juga, ketika musik yang mengalun dari ponselnya tidak lagi terdengar. Tapi tidak dengan satu tangannya yang masih berada di pinggang Hyunjin dan yang lain mengenggam tangan Hyunjin.

"Jadi aku sedang memberimu kesempatan untuk menari, walau hanya berdansa denganku."

Hyunjin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oh?"

"Tidak ada terima kasih? Aku sedang berusaha memberimu kesempatan menari, Hyunjin."

Hyunjin melepaskan tangan dari genggaman Chan dan melingkarkannnya di tubuh sang _leader_. Pelukan erat itu bertahan sedikit lama, ditambah senyuman lebar dari keduanya. Hyunjin lega. Chan masih seperti Chan yang biasa, yang selalu peduli padanya, yang selalu baik padanya, yang selalu memperhatikannya. Dan satu tambahan lagi, yang selalu Hyunjin kagumi—sejak dulu, sekarang dan pasti seterusnya.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Aku janji, aku tidak akan tereliminasi. Aku tidak ingin dan tidak akan pergi dari hyung."

Hyunjin merasakan tangan Chan juga merengkuhnya, membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat sambil menepuk pelan punggungnya berulang-ulang. Semua ini membuat Hyunjin semakin tenang.

"Aku berharap kau akan selalu ada di sampingku, saat kita berlatih, saat kita bermain, saat kita debut, saat kita bernyanyi dan menari di panggung, saat kita duduk bersama di meja untuk jumpa penggemar, dan saat kita menerima piala penghargaan suatu saat nanti."

Dengan yakin Hyunjin mengangguk—telinganya menyentuh ujung-ujung rambut Chan yang sedikit basah akibat keringat.

"Tentu saja, Chan hyung."

* * *

 _W/N: I feel so sorry right after finished this story. But, I have done. Anyone ship chanhyun?_


End file.
